


Who's Laughing Now? (re-writing)

by Ollietheturtle



Series: Who's Laughing Now Saga [1]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is Obsessed With Ladybug, Anxiety Attacks, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Gore, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd Friendship, No Lila Rossi Redemption, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle
Summary: Marinette's classmates are dweebsDamian wayne is an a**holeAdrien agreste has problemsthis story is mess, so go ahead and read it!Main work 1. Finished almost ready for part 2. <3First fanfic.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Who's Laughing Now Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825174
Comments: 139
Kudos: 386





	1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.  
> I somehow got sucked into this whole AU of Damian Wayne and Marinette and now I can't escape.

It was a day like any other, Ladybug and Viperion had just defeated an akuma and Ladybug had casted her miraculous cure so everything that was damaged could be fixed. Chat Noir had once again failed to show up to the fight; so Ladybug and Viperion were left to fend for themselves. 

“Great work today Viperion!” Ladybug cheered as she fist bumped Viperion.

“You too Ladybug.” Viperion responded with a small smile. 

“Beep beep” 

“Oh! I gotta go now, Bug out!” Ladybug stated as she ran off to detransform.

Marinette would have brought Ryuuko into the fight as well but Kagami’s mother was far too strict and made Kagami train the entire day so Marinette couldn’t give her the miraculous today. “Beep beep beep beep” as Marinette de-transformed she thought about what she should do about the whole Chat Noir dilemma; Chat Noir has barely shown up to any akuma fight in the past two months, and even then whenever he showed up before that all he would was make jokes and flirt about how “Ladybug you and I are meant to be!” just thinking about it made Marinette shudder. 

Marinette then quickly fed Tikki and ran off to go back to bed. It seemed as if Hawkmoth was trying to tire out the heroes, because he would start sending akumas around 12:00 AM - 4:00 AM, and if Marinette was being honest it was working. Once Marinette had finished changing into her pajamas she drifted off to sleep contemplating how horrible tomorrow would be. 

“It’s time to wake up darling!” Marinette could hear her mother call from downstairs; “I’ll be right there!” she responded. “Good morning Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, “Morning Marinette!” Tikki answered. “Are you ready to face Lila and her minions today?” Tikki teased. Over the past four years Mari had learned how to stand up for herself and others, she even learned how to sense when someone was trying to sneak up behind her or was nearby, which had its perks; and because of Mari’s attitude change her style had changed as well. Marinette’s room had gone from a loud and obnoxious pink to a moonlit yellow, her pastel pink bed had turned into a light gray, and her wall that used to be covered in photographs of Adrien and her friends were replaced with designs that she was planning on making; her wall also consisted of pictures of her family and celebrities like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. However, Marinette's clothing had changed the most; her casual black, white, and pink outfit was replaced with an oversized graphic tee with Jagged stone on the front and her pink jeggings were thrown out because she had started to wear black, baggy, and ripped jeans, and her shoes were now black and chunky combat boots, and lastly her hair, instead of pigtails it was now in a messy bun. 

As Marinette quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs she kissed her maman and papa on the cheeks and ran off to head to school. Upon entering she immediately noticed Alya walking towards her with a frown. “Marinette! How dare you! I can not believe that you stole Lila’s homework!” as Alya said this Mari was already fed up because she already knew that Lila didn’t show any proof and the entire class just believed her ‘Gosh my entire class is full of backstabbing idiots.’ she thought. “Hello?! Are you even listening to me?” Alya shrieked, and with that Marinette looked Alya up and down, sent her a glare, and walked past her not giving her a d***n.


	2. Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian makes an appearance as well as one of the other members of the batfam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What''s this? What's this? 2 chapters in one day?! Granted both of them are short, but hey at least I was able to post them!

Somewhere in Gotham…

Today was not going well at all for Damian Wayne. First, he gets sent to the principal office for breaking a girl's fingers because she was trying to flirt with him. Next his father grounds him so he is unable to go on patrol. Lastly, he learned that his father had made a contest for schools worldwide and whichever student from the class won got to come to Gotham for 2 months and tour the cities tourist attractions whilst learning about the history of Gotham and he had to interact with the winning class.  
So yeah, not a good day for Damian at all. Sadly his idiotic brothers noticed that Damian was in a fowl mood, granted he was always in a bad mood but he seemed extra rude today. “Hey Demon Spawn what’s bugging you?” Jason teased “None of your business Todd” Damian sniped back at Jason. Just as he said that Jason put his arms up in a placating manner “Jeez no need to be such an intimidator, I mean you no harm.” Jason responded giving Damian a cheeky sly grin, and with that, Damian walked away without looking back with a permanent snarl on his face. 

“NO NEED TO GET YOUR FEATHERS IN A BUNCH JUST BECAUSE B’s HOSTING THAT CONTEST!” Jason yelled from across the house, but all Damian could do was frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am probably gonna try to post at least 2-3 chapters a day because of quarantine I have all the time in the world. Thank you so much for the kudos! Make sure to leave any suggestions you have in the comments! P.S this story is gonna start to take a turn so stay tuned for that! (I am writing this instead of sleeping and I don't drink caffeine so this is gonna be a wild ride!


	3. The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her class learn about the contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O MY GAWD 3 chapters in one day? I don't think that's humanly possible.
> 
> I removed the bonus cause I realized that I didn't like it.

The school day ended and as she would expect Marinette’s day was not good. However, Madame. Bustier did mention something about a writing contest and if a student from the class won the class would win a trip to Gotham, New Jersey and so, Marinette was determined to win this contest even though she had a hard chance of winning she would try her very best. ‘ok the contest is due in one month, you have enough time, right? RIGHT?!’ Mari thought ‘woah calm down Mari no need to freak out, except for the fact that she grew up in Gotham and the day whatever class won was also the anniversary of her older brother Jason’s DEATH’ Marinette was in fact adopted by Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, of course she misses her brother but that’s in the past and this is the present! 

“Tikki this is harder than I thought it would be!” Marinette complained, but when she got no response she looked over and saw that Tikki was fast asleep. Once she saw Tikki resting peacefully she decided it was high time that she slept as well.

“Eep eep eep eep” Marinette's alarm rang “Mmmm five more minutes…” she groaned. “EEP EEP EEP” the alarm rang louder this time. “EEP EEP EEP EE-” this obviously isn't working. “WAKE UP B**CH!!!!!!!!” the alarm yelled as Marinette tumbled out of bed. Right as she realized what time it was she quickly turned off her alarm, got dressed, brushed her teeth, grabbed her backpack, and quickly posted a status update on her twitter to let her followers know that she’s alive.

@MariistiredAF- @memelord

I am very much alive you guys I just overworked myself trying to win this contest for my class. It sucks a**. #I'mtired #needcoffee #BruceWayneImcomingtoGotham #hopefully

With that quick post she then darted off to school so that she could work on the essay there during the free period, and boy did she have a long essay to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOp- that just happened! Stay tuned for more chapters to come tomorrow! 
> 
> Once again thank you for leaving kudos and don't forget to leave any questions or suggestions you have in the comments!


	4. Crime Ridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian experiences being grounded from patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up extra early to write this so this chapter is a bit longer!  
> I know that this fanfiction seems like it's going really slow and that is because I plan on making this really long, luckily I'll be updating everyday!
> 
> Also I had to rewrite this chapter because it DELETED ITSELF from existence.
> 
> This chapter is longer than the others and does have mentions of blood and gore.

Back in Gotham…

It was not a normal night in Gotham, it was quiet, too quiet. Robin (AKA Damian) had the ‘luck’ of being grounded tonight so he couldn’t help on patrol, he was left to train in the batcave whilst listening to Oracles and the bat family’s conversation over the comms. Damian was less than pleased, he was grounded from patrol just because he broke a girl’s fingers but it’s not his fault she kept trying to flirt with him. Damian has always been the more violent and more dangerous one of the bat family (but he didn;t really have a choice because he was raised to be an assassin) and sure he’s been grounded before but tonight it really got to him, especially because usually when it's too quiet in Gotham it means that something big is happening, and he didn’t wanna miss that.

“Oracle! Oracle come in!” Damian could hear Nightwing yelling into the comms.  
“I’m here, I’m here! What’s the problem?!” Oracle responded quickly. “It’s-it’s the ugh its the Joker, there-there was an ambush!” Nightwing was now sounding frantic as he said that whilst groaning in pain. “What? Are you guys okay? Did- did you fight- did you run?” Oracle now sounded distraught as she responded to what Nightwing was implying. “I- we-we- we fought! But we got injured! I need you to pull up the security cameras in Crime Alley, we're trying to catch the Joker but he’s running and I thank that’s where he’s headed.” Nightwing replied as he started to sound more like he was on an adrenaline high. “I’m pulling up the cameras now…AHA found him he’s on the west side of Crime Alley.” Oracle said with pride. Damian decided to stop training and look on the computer screen to see where Joker was; there was Joker battered and bloody with his clothing ripped and head was split open and his entire body looked like it was bleeding profusely it was unsettling to say the least especially since he was smiling like a maniac. But, Damian and Oracle soon saw Joker come to stop, he was being cornered. Nightwing, Batman, Red Hood, and Red Robin were all closing in on him in an alleyway, sooner than later they had fought once again. Nightwing now had a busted lip and his cheek was split open. Batman had a long cut on his right arm and his left ankle appeared to be sprained. Red Hood’s outfit was ripped and torn and his nose was bleeding. Lastly, Red Robin, his left thigh had been stabbed and his left arm was shot. Upon seeing this the only thing Damian could do was let out a “tt” of annoyance, Joker got away and he knew full well that if he was there they wouldn’t be as injured and Joker would’ve been caught and put back in Arkham, he probably would’ve escaped but at least they would’ve captured him. 

Just as he turned around to go upstairs he saw the bats behind him staring at him like he had grown another head. “Damian” Batman (or Bruce) said in a monotone voice as he took off his mask “I know what you’re thinking and even if you were there, there is a good chance that Joker would have still gotten away.” “Yes father, I understand” Damian replied. “Now off to bed you have school tomorrow.” Bruce said looking down on Damian. With that simple sentence Damian was off heading towards the exit of the batcave. “You’re not gonna say goodnight to your favorite brother?” he could heat Dick yell “You are not my favorite.” he quickly replied.

Once Damian had gotten into his room he quickly showered and brushed his teeth dreading the day ahead of him, hoping that no prissy pink popular girl tries to get handsy with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave any questions or suggestions in the comments and thank you so much for 23 kudos it really means a lot!


	5. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is DONE like sister snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna try and make longer chapters, however today I will be a bit busy so I might not have time to post a bunch of chapters today but I will post some more a little later and tomorrow.

Paris, France....

Marinette luckily got to class before the bell rang and was about to take her seat when she noticed something on the ground. ‘What is that? paper?’ she thought as she picked it up she uncrumpled it and what she saw made her wanna scream. The paper that she found was one of her designs from her sketchbook that took two hours to work on. Then, she found another one of her designs on the floor, and then another, and then another until the trail led her to see a ripped up sketchbook, her sketchbook. Marinette has been getting accused of bullying and has been accused of being a liar like Lila for years but they’ve never touched her stuff before. After picking up the ripped out pages of her sketchbook she looked up and saw none other than Lila and Alya looking at her with smug smiles on their faces; ‘Don’t go back to Gotham Marinette, stay calm-’ ‘slap her’ ‘wait no-just- just stay calm’ ‘Slap her’ ‘Don’t-’ ‘DO IT’ Marinette blocked out her racing thoughts, went up to Lila and socked her in the face. Did she regret it? No not at all, Lila deserved it. Before anyone else could interact with her Marinette walked out of the classroom but not before showing the middle finger to her classmates. Boy, was that a mistake; Alya got akumatized, again. But regardless Marinette still did not regret what she did especially because she just wanted a peaceful day of writing her essay for the contest but instead she just punched Lila, and in her opinion, that made her day better.

Back to the akuma, Neither Viperion or Chat noir had shown and this time the akuma seemed pretty strong. “BAM” Ladybug got thrown through a building getting a cut on her eyebrow. Ladybug tried to call Viperion...no answer; Chat noir? No answer once again. ‘Okay looks like it's just up to me now’ “Lucky Charm!” as Ladybug called for her charm, what fell in her hands was a thing of dynamite?! She quickly looked around trying to avoid getting hit by Lady wifi’s pause button; she soon saw what she needed to do. She quickly jumped to the nearby restaurant and lit the dynamite, then she swung up onto the roof and put the dynamite right under the cellular tower to jam the signal. Once the signal was jammed and Lady Wifi was distracted she used her yoyo to grab the phone and smash it releasing the akuma, purifying it, and casting her miraculous cure.

After her long day of battling Lady Wifi she went back into her room, fed Tikki and worked on her essay some more. For the essay she needed to not only give reasons why her class deserves this trip but also her accomplishments and her classmates. After many hours of writing she finally decided to take a break and get some sleep and so she quickly showered, brushed her teeth, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is my first ever fanfiction so thank you all for the support and kudos, it really means a lot and motivates me to write more! Love you all.


	6. Winning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than the others and it's a little longer as well. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long boi so hope you appreciate that.
> 
> I think I might be able to update this later today as well but I have some stuff to do today so..?

Marinette woke up to see her mom looking down at her with a mean and cold snarl on her face. “How could you?” Sabine said, her voice sounding like shards of glass. “What?” Marinette replied, she knew her mom was probably mad at her for punching Lila and she could understand that but, she wouldn’t change a thing about what she did yesterday. “I just got a call from Alya saying that you punched Lila. Did you?” Sabine's words were still ice cold. “Yes, I punched Lila. But she deserved it-” Marinette responded only to be interrupted by her mother. “Well that’s great sweetie!” Sabine’s words now sounded like honey, calm and soothing. Marinette thought Sabine was mad at her because she punched Lila, but instead she was mad because she thought that Marinette didn’t punch Lila? (You go Sabine) (ur a queen) 

After a couple of seconds of Sabine staring at Marinette with a smile on her face she then told Marinette that breakfast would be ready soon and that she should come downstairs when she could. Marinette was completely confused because she thought that Sabine was about to go off. Anyways, Marinette quickly woke up Tikki and worked on her essay for the contest a little more, okay that is a lie she didn’t work on it a little she practically finished it in a couple of hours. (thank god for Saturdays)

Luckily there were no akumas today so once Marinette finished editing her essay she was able to email it to Wayne Enterprises and relax, until the realization hit her. ‘Oh no, what if they don’t like my essay? What if it somehow didn’t send and now I’ll never have a chance at winning and then my class and I won’t be able to go to Gotham and then my class and I won’t be able to learn about Gotham?!’ just as Marinette finished her thought she started to find that it was hard to breathe, no it wasn’t hard, she couldn’t breathe. 

‘Exhale for 8 seconds’

‘Inhale for 4 seconds’

‘Hold breath for 7 seconds’

‘repeat’

Many minutes of trying to calm herself down she was finally able to manage her breathing and could now relax. ‘Alright Marinette you’re ok, you’re safe’ she thought to herself before she decided to go downstairs for some lunch.

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch

Gotham, New Jersey…

If Damian was being honest he wanted to punch Dick in the face right now, he loved his brothers even though he doesn’t show it but frigging Dick. Dick thought it would be alright to mention Jason’s little sister who died a couple years back which ultimately led to Jason getting worked up and he had to go to the training room to blow off some steam. Jason never mentioned a lot about his past just that he had a little sister who he liked to call ‘pixie’ but she died due to the Joker’s shenanigans.

So now Damian was left in the kitchen alone with Dick. He was left alone with Dick who was now trying to run after Jason yelling loudly trying to apologise. ‘Boy, what a day.’ Damian thought as he was now completely alone in the kitchen. Damian then decided to grab a book to read until he heard Dick in the training room saying ‘ow’ a lot, so now instead of reading in peace and quiet he had to drag Dick out of the training room because Jason needed to be alone and he couldn’t understand that. Damian is basically the only mature one other than Alfred and Cassandra. Sadly she’s out of town on a mission. ‘If only Cassandra were here, she’d be able to quiet the boys down.’ Damian pondered before storming into the training room to teach Dick some manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for all the kudos and bookmarks and hits that i'm getting, I know i've said this like every chapter but still it really makes me feel happy knowing people enjoy my work, so once again thank you so much for the support and don't forget to comment and questions or suggestions you have about the story!


	7. Pixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a different POV this time ad we also get the check up on Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my word and was able to write another chapter for today yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason's POV…

After many hours of chasing Dick through the manor, Jason finally managed to calm down and was able to retreat back to his fortress of solitude. (AKA his room) Jason knew that Dick didn’t mean to mention Pixie, but in two months would be the anniversary of her death and he didn’t need to be reminded. Despite that he did want to honor his sister ‘by killing the Joker-’ ‘WOAH Jason calm down, NO killing!’ ahem, anyways he had to find a way to honor her somehow. ‘Pixie always liked the color pink, maybe he could make a shrine of pink...yeah no that’s just weird.’ ‘Well, she always likes animals. Maybe he could somehow steal Titus the dog and Alfred the cat from Damian- no, he would chase him with his katana and he’d like to live please.’ Jason then continued to scour the internet trying to find a pink stuffed animal because it’s the best of both worlds mixed together. Until he found a gift from the gods, a pink fluffy bat stuffed animal. It was perfect. Jason then pressed the word ‘buy’ and was now waiting for its arrival. Bruce was gonna probably gonna interrogate later. 

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

Paris, France…

“Je sais, je sais, calmer, CALMER S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!” Marinette stated, trying to get her grandmother to calm down. But first, let’s backtrack, how did we get to this point? Why is she yelling? Why is she wearing socks with sandals? (like seriously what the fu-) Anyways, this all started a couple hours earlier after Marinette finished her lunch. Marinette was full from eating her lunch so she went back upstairs to check her twitter. Upon entering her room she immediately went up to her desk and sat down to make a new tweet. 

@MariistiredAF- @memelord   
In case I do end up winning this contest for my class and I do go to Gotham, and I end up coming in contact with one of the villains, what should my last words be? I’m thinking something along the lines of “PO-TAY-TOES MOTHERF***ER” thank you for reading my Ted Talk. #POTAYTOES #OnlyinGotham

“Well Tikki, another day another meme-” “RING RING RING” Marinette's phone rang from across the room and she quickly grabbed to answer the call. ‘Why is my grandma calling me?” she answered the phone only to be thrown for a loop. “MY SWEET SWEET LITTLE FAIRY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE GOING TO GOTHAM?!” her grandma screeched into the phone. “Je sais, je sais, calmer, CALMER S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!” and that is how Marinette ended up in this situation. Marinette then had to quickly explain to her grandma that there was a contest she could win and doing so would earn a class trip to Gotham, New Jersey. So, once her grandma calmed down she then hung up and decided to work on a new commission for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for being patient and letting me update on my own time, I appreciate it! Don't forget to comment any suggestions or questions you have about the story! Love you all!


	8. Time Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Bruce's point of view as well as another figure that Marinette is close with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially long and took me about 50 minutes to write, hope you like it!

One month later…

@ILivedBitch - @JasonTodd

Just woke up to see @INeedCoffee questioning @AlfredPennyworth about whether or not cereal was soup and now I can’t stop thinking about that. #DarnTim #Gotobed #YOUNEEDSLEEP #YOUIDIOT

@ILivedBitch - @JasonTodd

In other news @BruceWayneOfficial has started reviewing the essays for the contest and @DamianWayne is still scowling at the fact that a so-called ‘annoying class’ is going to be coming to Gotham. #Don’tbesuchanass #Jerk

“Master Jason Master Bruce would like to speak with you once you are done tweeting to your...fans.” Alfred told Jason. “Uh-huh sure thing Alfred.” Jason responded barely paying attention at this point. “Have fun Master Jason.” and with that sentence Alfred walked out of the lounging area and went off to the kitchen.

Once Jason had finished up his daily shenanigans on twitter he got up and went over to knock on Bruce’s office door. Upon hearing Bruce say come in the first thing he saw was the gift from the gods, the pink bat plushie. 

“Jason would you care to explain to me why you bought a pink bat stuffie?” Bruce said looking quite intrigued. What was Jason supposed to say though? ‘Oh yeah this ol thing is just a plushie that I bought for my sister's deathiversary!’ This was going to be hard to explain. “Well you see, the thing is-” Jason tried to respond whilst Bruce looked at him like he had grown an extra arm. “Oh, I see.” Bruce said meanwhile Jason stared at him with a confused looking expression plastered onto his face. “What?” Jason asked, completely oblivious to what Bruce had been implying. Bruce then had to explain that he understood that Jason missed his sister and that he admires the fact that he’s trying to honor her. With that explanation Jason said thank you to Bruce, took the plushie, and walked out of the room, his mood now a little bit lighter than before. 

______________________________________________________________________

Paris, France…

Jagged Stone has known Marinette for the longest of times and quite frankly he sees her as the niece he never had, So when he learned about Marinette trying to win the trip to Gotham he was determined to help her. After all, she was his favorite little rockstar. Jagged then decided to personally email Bruce Wayne and it worked in his favor because he and Bruce were friends for two years ever since they met at the Wayne gala of 2018. Jagged then sent an email saying that he should look over all the essays and try to find the one that was written by Marinette.

From: JaggedStone@email.com  
To: BruceWayneOfficial@email.com   
Date: July 5th 2020 3:34PM  
Subject: The contest\

Wassup Bruce-y,

It has come to my attention that my favorite little rockstar Marinette Dupain-cheng recently submitted an essay for your contest and I was hoping you could look at it extra hard. If anyone deserves this trip it’s definitely Marinette!

Signing out,

Jagg3d 

A couple of days later and Jagged realized that Bruce had responded saying that he’d look into it. Saying that Jagged was excited was understatement, he was ecstatic. Jagged couldn’t wait until Marinette called him to say that she won, if everything goes to plan she’d finally be able to relax. 

______________________________________________________________________

Bruce was minding his business trying to work when he got a notification that he had gotten an email from one of his friends and fellow co-worker Jagged Stone. When he opened the email he was surprised to say the least, apparently according to Jagged his ‘favorite little rockstar’ who went by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng had written an essay for the competition. Jagged thought that Ms. Dupain-Cheng deserved to win and so Bruce responded a couple of days later saying that he would look into her essay a little more. Bruce was very surprised by what he had read. 

According to Marinette's essay her class had done a lot to deserve this trip. First, a lot of her classmates had helped donate to the homeless shelter as well as planting some trees to help pollution. Next, her and her classmates had also apparently picked up any and all landfill near the parks and streets of Paris. Then, Bruce learned that they had helped fund a ‘save the turtles’ protest. Lastly, he had learned that they all had pretty decent grades and were involved with a lot of extracurriculars. In the end Bruce had decided on one thing. This class had won the contest and was going to Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed the chapters will start to be getting longer, this story is also going to start being a lot more violent so be prepared for that!


	9. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat-family discovers something about the class and Marinette hears the announcement that their class won the trip to Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been up practically all night writing this chapter, but sleep is for the weak! Enjoy.

Paris, France…

Marinette had gotten to school early and was now just waiting for everyone else to arrive. The first people to walk in were Lila and Chloe, they had somehow formed an alliance and became best friends, one thing led to another and now they were a couple. The only reason Lila stuck to Adrien was because she’s clingy AF. The next people to enter the classroom were none other than Adrien, Nino, and Alya. Marinette used to have a HUGE crush on Adrien but soon realized that her behaviour was obsessive and it reminded her of the way Chat Noir acted with Ladybug. Marinette also stopped liking Adrien because he was now basically corrupt by the rest of the class and was as much of a bully as Lila. The rest of the class soon came into the classroom and immediately started chatting with Lila. “Oh my god, let me tell you Marinette tried to corner me in the bathroom. I swear she was trying to punch me in the face like she did last month!” Lila’s attitude really made Marinette angry and if Lila wasn’t careful she would get a fist full of rage. 

The bell rang soon after and the class sat in their respectful seats to wait for Madame. Bustier to come in. Once she entered she started rambling on about some trip to Gotham and- wait! That meant that someone in the class had won the contest that Bruce Wayne had created. Marinette's class was going to Gotham in 3 weeks.

______________________________________________________________________

Gotham, New Jersey…

Damian’s day consisted of him not only finding out that a class from Paris, France won the contest. Damian also learned that Jason had bought a pink bat plushie and slept with it; he would have laughed at Jason except for the fact that the plushie was supposed to represent his sister. But, to top it all off Damian found out that the students that were coming to Gotham seemed to not only be pathetic idiots but also appeared to be troublesome. This made the entire bat-family question if Bruce made the right choice. However one student in particular seemed to be very, very difficult. Marinette Dupain-Cheng the winner of the contest! (What the fuc-) What was surprising to Damian and the rest of the bat-family was that she was not only class president but was also apparently the class’s ‘role model’. Boy was Damian in for a wild ride.

______________________________________________________________________

The thing that Tim, Dick, and Bruce all found strange was the fact that according to Jagged Stone; Marinette was a little ball of sunshine. But that did not appear to be the case. Jason on the other hand kept rambling about how Marinette looked familiar and her name sounded very recognizable as well. They all thought Jason was crazy. The thing that was even more crazy was that Marinette had filed several reports of bullying in the past four years and the videos the classmates filmed of her were sick. Video of them ripping up her sketchbook or destroying her locker and even beating her up, all because she ‘deserved it’. The video of her getting beat up however disgusted every single member of the bat-family. (violence warning) 

In the video you can clearly see Marinette’s classmates slapping, punching, kicking, and pulling Marinette. But the part that really made the bat-family want to hurl was when one of the girls grabbed a pocket knife and started carving out the word ‘b**ch’ on her left arm. On her right arm another girl carved the word ‘demon’ just seeing this made the bat-family mad. Another video that surprised them however was a video of Marinette punching a girl with...sausage rolls for hair? They didn’t know much about this class but based on the students files they would need to keep an eye on the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided that this story is probably gonna be around 30 chapters long. I also wrote down a list of fanfiction ideas that I am planning on writing in the future here is that list: DAMINETTE VAMPIRE AU  
> CHAT NOIR IS A CRIMINAL AU  
> MARINETTE IS A CRIMINAL AU  
> MARINETTE IS RAISED BY JOKER AU  
> CAT NOIR IS CRAZY AU  
> MARINETTE IS RAISED BY LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS AU  
> MARINETTE GETS ADOPTED BY SELINA, IVY, AND HARLEY AU  
> ADRIEN IS A GHOST AU  
> APOCALYPSE AU


	10. Hello Gotham!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time the class should arrive in Gotham don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was a bit shorter. However, I have decided to make this Fanfic only 30 chapters long. Luckily, I will be writing more fanfics once I'm done with this one!

Paris, France…

The three weeks had passed and soon enough it was time for Marinette and her classmates to board the plane. Marinette had found out that she was the one who won the trip which meant she was able to plan the seating arrangements on the plane and she also got to choose her classmates hotel rooms. Upon boarding the plane she could already hear Lila whining about how her tinnitus was acting up. (it's a plane of course it's gonna be loud) Luckily for Marinette it is dangerous to switch plane seats so she got to be in first class. Marinette quickly put on her earbuds after they took off and was ready to face Gotham once again.

3 hours into the flight…

Five hours left to go on this plane ride to Gotham. Marinette was having the time of her life in first class. The food was way better than regular plane food and she was able to make a couple tweets while she was there.

@MariistiredAF- @memelord 

On the plane to Gotham right now! I can not wait to bash the vigilanties and villains outfits! #onlyinGotham #Robinlookslike #a #trafficlight

3 ½ hours into the flight…

@MariistiredAF- @memelord

My classmates are straight up talking at the top of their lungs. I’m starting to question my sanity. #Justletmesleepinpeace #youheathensIcallmyclassmates

6 hours into the flight…

@MariistiredAF- @memelord

What if random thoughts in our mind actually turn out to be minute observations made by our sensory organs which our brains choose to ignore? #whatif #twohoursleftofthismadness

______________________________________________________________________

The plane had finally landed and Marinette and her classmates were now in Gotham! Marinette was very excited she hadn’t been to Gotham for so long and being back refreshed her memory. ‘Remember when your brother died here-’ okay maybe not all of them were good memories. But regardless, she thought it felt great to be back even if the city was dark and dirty and crime filled. Wait why did Marinette like this place again? Whatever, it was time to get on the bus and check in to the hotel! The bus was a musty blue and the seats were a light charcoal color. The floor was made out of leather and it was a dark grey much like the seats. As Marinette took it all in she let out a breath, sat down, and waited until they reached the hotel to start being overzealously excited. 

____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor…

Everyone was seated at the dining room table discussing the best way to approach the class. “Maybe we could show them that bullying isn’t accepted here by staring right into their eyes and showing them who's boss.” Jason said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Ummm…..yeah no we’re not doing that.” Tim responded causing Jason to pout. “Hey, here’s an idea what if we just act like normal human beings?” Dick said with an annoyed look on his face. As Dick looked around at everyone else he saw Bruce nod, Damian just stared at him, and Tim and Jason were busy arguing over what to say to the students. Tim was always really weird if he went too long without sleep and today he broke his record. “Master Bruce, Dick, Damian, Jason, and Tim I’d suggest you all get to the hotel they’re staying at. They just landed the plane. So, with that simple statement Alfred had said everyone got up to go and greet the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and don't forget to comment any suggestions or questions you have regarding this fic!


	11. The Waynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waynes and Alfred. That's it. That is the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may be able to get another chapter out but I slept in so it's been a little hard to write. So the chapter will probably come out a little later today.

Gotham hotel…

Marinette and her class arrived at their hotel and they were fuming; they thought that it was apparently ‘too classy’ or ‘too tall’ and that made Marinette really upset, so whenever someone looked her way she’d send them a glare. Madame. Bustier walked into the lobby with Marinette and her classmates following close behind. Marinette could tell that the entire class felt like a group of sheep walking into a wolf's den. What the class didn’t know was that Marinette was a wolf; she grew up here, she knows how to handle anything and everything. If Marinette was being honest, she could not wait for her class to see how dangerous Gotham really was. Maybe it would knock a couple brain cells into their heads.

However, the thing that the entire class noticed was the fact that a huge limo was pulling up on the side of the street. To the class's surprise (excluding Marinette she already knows what’s going to happen) The Bruce Wayne came out of the car, along with four other people; Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne- wait Jason….Todd? ‘That isn’t Jason Marinette, he just has the same name as him, get your head out of the clouds!’ Marinette pondered but quickly snapped out of it once the Waynes entered the building. 

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

Bruce was...intrigued to say the least. In the essay Ms.Dupain-Cheng wrote she mentioned how the entire class had made a difference and there was living proof of that. But, Bruce couldn’t wrap his head around their files and that video he saw of Ms.Dupain-Cheng getting beaten by her fellow classmates. Dick was very excited he could not wait to meet the class who won the contest, despite what their files said they overall seemed very likeable, based on the amount of friends they had. Dick was still going to be cautious of course, but he was going to turn his cautiousness meter down by 1% just one. Jason was still being weird and trying to figure out why the name ‘Marinette’ sounded so familiar. (what a dumbass-) Tim was busy trying to slurp down his coffee so that he didn’t at least look like a walking corpse, he was quite concerned with the class however based on what he read. Damian was...scowling. Damian didn’t want to be here and he sure as hell didn’t want to interact with other people. So you know the Waynes were ‘ecstatic’.

____________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

Alfred was excited to meet the class though he didn’t show it he was still very excited to see what wonderful children these students are. Alfred refused to read anybody's file, he wanted to respect their privacy and he tried to convince Bruce to not read the files but this is what happens when you work for a world class detective.

So imagine the disappointment on Alfred's face when he saw the winner of the contest with bandages on her arms and a bandaid on her eyebrow as well as bruises on her face and legs. He knew that Bruce had mentioned something about a ‘disgusting video’ but Alfred presumed it was something else.

Alfred could also overhear the other students chatting about like they owned the world. (what the hell-) However, what made him mad was one girl Lila Rossi he thinks her name was at least that's what Bruce had said; was making up lies about knowing the Waynes and- wait did she just say ‘Damiboo?’ It was official, the Waynes were going to hate this class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a comment about me being someones favorite writer and may I just say. I WANT TO CRY NOW THAT IS SO SWEET!!


	12. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Waynes entering the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are already almost halfway done with this story, are you excited? Don't worry though because there will be more fics like this to come!

Marinette could already tell by the looks on the Waynes' faces that they were not going to like her class or her for that matter. She looks at all of them once again and see’s Jason Todd, she knows that he’s not her brother because he died and Jason Todd- Wayne just so happened to have the same name. No big deal. (It’s a big deal)

“Alright class make sure to be on your best behavior.” Madame. Bustier spoke in French with a strained smile. Marinette could tell that the Waynes noticed but didn’t mention anything about it. “Hello there. My name is Bruce Wayne and I am very excited to meet you all. Based on what Ms. Dupain-Cheng said in her essay you have all managed to make a difference in Paris.” Bruce Wayne said with a monotone voice. After that simple statement the class erupted and started to bombard him with questions. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN LILA?” Alya overpowered everyone else by screeching at Mr.Wayne. Just like that, the entire Wayne family looked very confused.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Who?” Bruce asked. Bruce knew full well who Lila Rossi was but he couldn’t just say that. Bruce knew who she was but she didn’t know Bruce so he was quite confused. “Omg hahahahaha Bruce you are so funny!” Lila said and Bruce swore he could see her glare at him for a split second. “I’m sorry Ms. Lila was it? Lila nodded. “I’m sorry but I have never seen you or met you before in my life. In fact you lying about things like that is slander and can also have you get targeted by criminals. Bruce looked at Lila and could see her go pale. According to Lila’s file her girlfriend Chloe Bourgeois didn’t come to the trip because she was busy doing something else. 

Bruce could hear the boys snickering behind him except for Damian. Damian doesn’t laugh. He quickly sent his signature glare at the boys and they all snapped their mouths shut. Bruce looked at Alfred and could already tell what Alfred was thinking; ‘they are gonna hate this class’ but what caught Bruce’s attention was where Alfred’s gaze was at. There was the winner of the contest, the class president, the ‘role model’ of the class with bruises on her face and she had bandaged arms. She was wearing black fingerless gloves which helped cover the bandages and she wore a baggy tee with some ripped jeans and combat boots. Based on the past pictures of her clothing it was obvious her attitude and style had changed. Bruce looked next to the contest winner and saw the famous model Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste kept glancing at Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Bruce could tell that she noticed but chose to ignore him. He also noticed how the more she ignored him the more mad Adrien appeared to be. He soon enough started glaring at Ms. Dupain-Cheng if Bruce looked hard enough he would’ve thought that there was steam coming out of the sides of Adrien’s head. 

____________________________________________________________________

Adrien knew what was happening Bruce Wayne had basically just exposed Lila and Adrien knew that Marinette was enjoying every second of it. When he looked at Marinette, his princess, what he saw disappointed him dearly. Marinette was not even bothering to look at him; she was flat out ignoring him and everyone else except for Bruce Wayne and his sons. Adrien then noticed that Marinette sweet Marinette was eyeing a certain Wayne. He had aqua blue eyes and a white streak in his hair, everything about him screamed dangerous. Adrien just hoped this guy wouldn’t interfere with Lila and his plans. 

Adrien and Lila had planned to finally get rid of Marinette. They were going to wake everyone else up early and convince Madame.Bustier to let them go tour Wayne Enterprises early. The original time for boarding the bus was 7:00 AM so Adrien and Lila were going to wake up at 5:45 AM thus giving them twenty-five minutes to get ready and wake everyone else up. That way, once Marinette woke up she would be left alone at the hotel. Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support and don't forget to comment any questions or suggestions!


	13. Why Adrien is all berzerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked why Adrien hates Marinette and I realized I never fully explained so here's a bit of backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chapter so it's really short but I assure the next chapter is going to be long! Enjoy!

Flashback…

Gabriel Agreste: Adrien as my son I forbid you from being friends with that Marinette girl, Lila has told me she is dangerous and I will not put you in danger. Understand?

Adrien: But father Lila is lyi-

Gabriel: Ms. Rossi does not have any reason to lie to me. You will stop being friends with that Marinette girl at once!

Adrien: Yes father…

After three years of being friends with Lila his mind had been corrupted by her. Deep down he knew this wasn’t right but why should he disrespect Lila and his father like that? He couldn’t, he could never. He hated Marinette but loved her at the same time. His emotions got the best of him and decided he couldn’t act on them when Lila was around. So Adrien could only wait to be alone with Marinette to express his feelings...


	14. Crying and Kicking A**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a real bad-a**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written so enjoy!

Adrien and Lila’s plan was now in motion. The clock read 5:45 AM. ‘25 minutes to get ready and wake everyone except Marinette up. Then that gives the class 25 minutes to get ready and 5 minutes for them to come down into the lobby to board the bus.’ Adrien thought as he woke up from his slumber. Adrien quickly showered and brushed his teeth and after getting dressed he went outside of his room to see Lila walking out of hers as well. They then quickly woke up everyone and told them that they were going to leave early. Once ‘everyone’ was awake Lila had told Madame. Bustier that Marinette was feeling sick and was going to stay behind. Then Adrien had paid Madame. Bustier a large sum of money to convince her to leave early; and just like that the class was off leaving Marinette unaware of what just happened.

_____________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

“MARINETTE WAKE UP!” Marinette could hear Tikki yelling sounding frantic as hell. “Tikki?” Marinette asked groggily, “What’s wrong?” Marinette looked over at the clock and it read 7:55 AM “OH SH*T!” Marinette then quickly tumbled out of bed and brushed her teeth. She had no time to get ready, no time to shower. She quickly got dressed and put on heavy layers of deodorant as well as perfume. She brushed her hair and put it back into a very messy ponytail. Marinette slipped on her combat boots, grabbed her purse, and ran at the speed of lightning downstairs because elevators were too slow.

Right after Marinette got to the lobby she didn’t see her class or her teacher. ‘Oh no I’m late!’ Marinette thought. She walked up to the front desk to ask where her class was; when the receptionist responded with ‘6:30’ Marinette lost her marbles. 

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

Dick decided that he wanted to volunteer to be the tour guide for the winning class. It did surprise him though when the class was at the Wayne Enterprises building early but what surprised him even more was the fact that one of the students was missing. “Marinette said she wasn’t feeling well today.” Their teacher said with a smile. “God I bet she just said that to make people feel bad for her!” A girl with pink hair on skates said. “What a b*tch!” another girl with glasses said. Dick didn’t know the girl who was sick all that well but he knew he would like her better than any of these other students. Dick decided to send a quick text to his family. 

Dicky-boy: One of the students said that one of them was sick and was still at the hotel

B-boy: Which student got left at the hotel?

Dicky-boy: Um the contest winner…

Helmet-head: That’s low.

Helmet-head: they just decided to leave early and say that the winner was ‘sick’?

Coffee-monster: You think she’s gonna stay at the hotel or take a cab and get here?

Animal-mom: who the hell changed my name on here?! 

Coffee-monster: Jason did.

Animal-mom: Todd I’m gonna kill you.

Helmet-head: Can’t I already died. :)

B-boy: Guys can you stop arguing and can one of you check to see if Ms.Dupain-Cheng is still at the hotel? 

Animal-mom: fine i’ll do it.

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

After Marinette’s outburst she regretted it immediately because not only was she seething with anger but her cuts made by her classmates started to bleed again. Marinette didn’t have time to worry about that however. Marinette decided to just run, run to Wayne Enterprises as fast as she could, trying to avoid anyone in her way until she bumped into something hard and fell back, but not before someone caught her.  
Correction the person she bumped into caught her. “OMWGAWD I’M SO SORRY FOR BUMPING INTO YOU I WASN’T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING!” Marinette somehow managed to spill out. She looked at the person she bumped into and saw none other than Damian Wayne staring at her coldly. “Would you calm down? You’re basically blabbering.” he said with a frown. “Eh-heh sorry...well um sorry again I’m gonna go now...bye” Marinette said before running off towards Wayne Enterprises.  
Meanwhile Damian was questioning why she was running so fast unless...they lied and left her at the hotel.

_____________________________________________________________________

Animal-mom: They left her at the hotel and now she’s running toward W.E at the speed of light.

Helmet-head: Wait YOU went to the hotel? Smooth.

Animal-mom: It’s not like that. I didn’t even get to the hotel she bumped into me after failing to pay-attention. 

Helmet-head: oh god. She bumped into you? Did you break her fingers or something?

Animal-mom: no. I just told her to stop blabbering like a mad-man. 

Coffee-monster: wow who would’ve thought.

Animal-mom: Can you not? Plus, I thought she was a clutz and annoying. Based on the video of her getting beat up from a couple weeks ago she seemed pretty pathetic. 

Coffee-monster: That’s rude. 

Animal-mom: I don’t care.

Helmet-head: They must’ve done a number on her with the fact that her cruises are still there and her bandages on her arms are still there.

Coffee-monster: wait so now she’s just running down the streets of Gotham alone?

Helmet-head: oh sh*t.

___________________________________________________________________

Dick checked his texts and what he saw worried him. That girl was running down the streets all alone and if she got into danger no one would help her. But then he heard that he got a call from the receptionist downstairs at the front desk. 

“Hello?”

“Hey a girl just stormed in here saying she’s here for the tour.” the receptionist said.

“She looks pissed.” 

“Um send her up.” Dick said with an intrigued look on his face.

“Got it.”

Just then a girl with ebony blue hair came out of the elevator and needless to say she looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off. Dick wasn’t scared, but he should’ve been.

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch… 

Marinette finally got to Wayne Enterprises and she wanted to break Lila’s arms. She knew Adrien and Lila were behind this she could tell because when she got sent up to continue the tour she saw Adrien and Lila smirking from ear to ear. ‘What jerks.’ Marinette thought a permanent scowl was placed onto her face. Just then she saw the tour guide Richard Grayson, it seemed like he was about to speak when all of a sudden the windows were smashed open and the room was all of sudden filled with men in gas masks holding guns. 

Then all of a sudden a man with a burlap sack for a face emerged from the group. ‘Scarecrow’ was the first thing that came to Marinette’s mind. Silence. Then the entire building erupted into screams. “Let’s play a game of chance, shall we? Scarecrow said as his men started rounding up people from the building and her class. “I’ve come here today to test out my new serum of fear toxin.” Scarecrow said with a grin. Marinette quickly looked around and saw that her classmates were busy crying and Dick Grayson was being held at gunpoint. It wasn’t all that surprising considering the fact that he was Bruce Wayne’s adoptive son. But Marinette needed to do something and fast. “Who would like to test out my new serum first?” Scarecrow asked. That was it, it was perfect. With a grin Marinette said “I will.”

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

To say that Dick was worried was an understatement. He was distressed, especially when the girl who already had been beat up volunteered to be the first to try out Scarecrows’s new serum. Luckily, before Dick was being held at gunpoint he was able to send a text to his family; telling them to turn on the news and gear up. 

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

Marinette went up to Scarecrow ready to put her plan in motion. “My dear why would you want to do that to yourself?” Scarecrow said with a snarky expression plastered onto his face. “Well no one else was volunteering, so why not?” Marinette responded with a blank face. “Very well. Load them up.” Scarecrow said. Just as he said that one of the men handed him a needle filled with some sort of strange purple liquid. The needle however was ginormous and it read ‘2000 mL’ and just like that her arms were now being held behind her back and the needle was plunged into her neck.

_____________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

Dick was petrified. This girl willingly just had a needle plunged into her neck. Not only that but the amount of fear toxin she was getting put into her bloodstream was 2000 milliliters! Does she know how much that is?! Where was Batman?

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch… 

Bruce knew he got a text from Dick to turn on the news and gear up and he was trying to get the rest of the boys geared up but they were stuck to the news, including Damian. He didn’t understand why until he went up to the tv and saw Ms.Dupain-Cheng willingly get that humongous amount of fear toxin plunged into her neck. Bruce soon found himself unable to look away from the screen as well. 

Jason was staring at the tv in awe; this chick straight up volunteered to get scared out her pants? No one does that including Batman. 

Tim was dumbstruck with curiosity. He was trying to move and get up in order to gear up and save that girl but he couldn’t move and everyone else was sitting down.

Damian was irritated. You don’t just willingly get 2000 mL of fear toxin put into your body. He didn’t trust this girl but he knew he still had to save her and the rest of the civilians. So he got up and started dragging everyone to the batcave so they could get geared up.   
______________________________________________________________________  
POV shift…

Marinette would be lying if she said that getting a needle stuck into her neck didn’t hurt. Especially because she had to endure the pain for a good thirty seconds before they took the needle out of her neck. The effects of the fear toxin were almost instantaneously, granted it took a good ten seconds before it took effect but it still sparked some fear in her. Marinette's arms were still being held behind her back and all she could see was Lila and Alya taunting her, calling her a liar and so on. Then all of sudden the fear shifted and she saw Hawkmoth towering over telling her how worthless she was, how she would never win. But then, the fear transformed into something truly chilling. Marinette saw her older brother Jason standing in front of her. “It was all your fault.” He said with a voice cold as ice. The Joker was standing next to Jason right before plunging a crowbar into his back; and then, Marinette’s Gothamite came out. 

Marinette dug her long nails into the hands which held her arms. She then tried to tackle ‘The Joker’ but not before getting shot in the shoulder and stabbed in the stomach by one of ‘The Jokers-no after getting stabbed reality had come back to her and soon realized that she wasn’t fighting the Joker, she was fighting Scarecrow. Marinette then felt a spike of rage building up inside her. Granted she had volunteered to get the fear toxin first but still, if Scarecrow had never existed she wouldn’t have had to relive that painful memory. He needed to pay. Marinette quickly stood up and round-house kicked Scarecrow in the face. Dodging a bullet she picked up a gun and shot it at Scarecrow’s men. ‘2,4,6 men down.’ she thought but not before running up towards the roof trying to escape Scarecrows grasp. “Get her you fools!” Scarecrow shouted so loud Marinette could hear him through the metal door. She climbed up many flights of stairs and right as she got to the roof of the building she got shot in both of her legs. So now not only was she coughing up blood but she couldn’t run or walk, or move for that matter. Okay, now Marinette's true Gothamite came out. With a sudden burst of energy she quickly stood up and said “If you want you’ll have to catch me motherf*cker.” and just like that she ran towards the edge of the skyscraper and jumped to the nearby building's roof. Scarecrow came running after her telling his men to ‘not let her escape’ and some part of her thought that he had planned this especially because many of Scarecrow's men were on the roofs of buildings near the skyscraper she had just jumped off of. 

Marinette quickly dodging a stab punched one of the men in the face, grabbed his knife and slit his arm open; giving her enough time to escape from his clutches. Moving on to the next guy she jumped and flipped forward grabbing his gun from the holster she shot him the leg once she had landed. She jumped from building to building managing to somehow take down all of Scarecrow’s men until she was face to face with Scarecrow once again. “You will die alone because of your stupidness, little girl.” Scarecrow said as he took out another needle filled with the same purple toxin. She evaded his jab and then pulled the knife from her stomach and stabbed him in the chest. Killing Scarecrow in the process. However, right before Scarecrow would fully die he had stabbed her in the ankle with the needle once again, putting fear toxin into her bloodstream; and then, right before Marinette passed out she uttered the nickname “Jay-bird?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that just happened. This chapter took me 10 hours to write and I don't regret it at all!


	15. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to mildly short chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no way I'm spending 10 hours on a chapter ever again! But anyways we're already halfway through the story! Time goes by so fast. (when it's only been 3 days)

To say that the bat-family wasn’t fazed by this girl kicking a** whilst being heavily loaded on fear toxin was the wrong assumption. The correct assumption was that they were all dumbstruck and shocked. The most shocked though was Jason. Jason started to tear up the moment he could hear the girl say “Jay-bird?” because that was what his little sister called him, his dead sister. His little Nettie…

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch…

Meanwhile the rest of the bats were standing over a dead Scarecrow and the girl who killed him. They looked around and were surprised to see Jason tearing up while muttering something under his breath. “Red Hood, what’s wrong?” Nightwing asked curiously. “That doesn’t matter at the moment. Right now we need to get anyone who’s been hurt *points at Marinette and W.E building* to the hospital.” Red Robin stated. “Right.” Batman stated.

______________________________________________________________________  
POV switch… 

Marinette woke up to see a blank white ceiling. She looked to the left and to the right and realized she was in the hospital. Looking down she noticed that her stomach was bandaged as well as her legs. She didn’t even notice that the Bat-family was standing outside of her door occasionally glancing into her room. 

Her head hurt like crazy and so did her neck. ‘That needle must’ve left a bruise.’ she thought silently to herself. Marinette tried to stand up but then the bat-family came into the room. “What are you doing?” Nightwing asked. “Um...standing up? Why?” Marinette responded clearly confused. “Lay back down you just got shot three times and stabbed!” Nightwing said. “Yeah and it doesn’t hurt?” Marinette responded once more wondering why Nightwing and the rest of the bat-family looked so concerned. (except for Robin) 

“That’s called adrenaline and pain meds. Duh.” Red Robin muttered but Marinette could clearly hear him. 

“If you don’t mind Ms.Dupain-Cheng we’d like to ask you a few questions.” Batman mentioned looking at Marinette with an eyebrow raise. “What would you like to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry for ending on a cliffhanger. But more updates are coming soon!


	16. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but you ask and you shall receive!

If Marinette was being truthful the questions the bat-family had asked her were...strange. They had asked her if she took any self-defense classes and sure her mother had taught her some moves but some of them were also self taught. Yes Marinette was Ladybug and she had taught herself how to use her fair share of weapons but ever since Marinette arrived in Gotham he hadn’t sent out any akuma’s so that was nice. However, the weirdest question they had asked her by far was whether or not she was involved with anything like gangs or criminals. She obviously said no. The only reason she was able to perform those moves was because of pure rage and skill. The thing that weirded Marinette out the most though was the fact that Red Hood was standing in the corner of the room sniffling and muttering something that sounded like ‘net’ and Robin was standing in the other corner looking at her as if she was about to go all texas chainsaw massacre on them. 

“Due to your current state Bruce Wayne himself recommended that you stay with him and his family until further notice.” Batman stated as if it was nothing.

“WHAT!?” Marinette screeched a little too loud. “Eh-heh, sorry…” she quickly recovered.

“I know it may not seem ideal but it is the safest option for you right now.” 

Marinette was about to respond when Batman cut her off. “If you’re wondering about your class they are going back to Paris. When Scarecrow invaded W.E some of your classmates got shot by his men once you bolted and the hospital couldn’t save them.” Batman said as he grimaced. “Who-who...passed…?” Marinette asked slowly as she swallowed hard. “Lila Rossi, Alya Cesaire, Ivan Bruel, and Nino Lahiffe.” Batman responded, still brooding. At that response Marinette started to tear up. Although they had all stabbed her in the back, Alya was her friend for a long time and Nino was her friend since childhood; and knowing that they died hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter was short. But it's only because I am planning on writing super long chapters.


	17. REUNION PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AF BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY DAY WRIGHTING THE REST OF THIS D*MN STORY!!!

Marinette was sobbing, has been for the past...forty minutes. Why? Well it’s quite simple really, Marinette found out that her older brother who she thought was dead for eight years was alive. She couldn’t believe it. Well actually she could because he was standing right in front of her crying as well. 

Oh-OH I did it again. Let’s backtrack, shall we? Good.

Oh you’re still here...Just-just scroll down a little farther....

Almost there I swear.

PERFECT!!

After Batman had driven Marinette to Wayne Manor she had knocked on the front door failing to notice the fact that the bat-family straight up bolted behind a bush and hid there until Marinette went inside. “Wait-where’s Red Hood?” Red Robin asked once they got into the batcave.

“WHAT THE F**K?!”  
“Oh dear god…” Batman stated as he finished changing. 

“HOLY SH*T IS THAT A PINK BAT PLUSHIE?!”


	18. Reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, I will now be spending like 20 hours working on the rest of this so...wish me luck. (it's currently 7:20 PM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YA GO! I'M GONNA START WRITING THESE IN ALL CAPS TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I DRINK CAFFEINE when I actually don't drink anything like coffee or soda. HAVE FUN READING!

Bruce and the rest of the Waynes went upstairs and saw Jason and Marinette hugging each other while bawling and muttering incoherent words. “Um...Jay what is this about…?” Tim asked, clearly confused. “This is Nettie, my little sister.” Jason stated with tears still streaming down his face. “REALLY?!” Dick asked, looking ecstatic. Jason and Marinette turned to look at each other and then back to Dick and on cue, they both gave him a small nod. Dick was now jumping up and down happily, Tim was smiling at his brother's antics, Bruce was looking at the two siblings happily, and Damian was...glaring at Marinette. 

‘Damian is going to be the death of us…’ Jason thought once he saw the scowl that Damian was giving Nettie. He was about to step in, when Marinette suddenly had a smug look on her face, and he knew that she was about to drop a bomb on the demon spawn that is Damian. 

“See you something you like? If you want a photo or an autograph just ask.” Marinette asked, giving an evil smile and winking at Damian. Damian then looked at her with the most dumbfounded look on his face. Jason and Marinette immediately started laughing and falling on the floor. 

Damian was obviously blushing and tried to hide it but everyone easily noticed. “AWWW is baby-bird blushing?” Dick asked, looking smug. He then realized that he used the nickname that was reserved for when they didn’t have guests over being the fact that the nickname was for ROBIN. The group all looked at Marinette with wide eyes and she just stood there and then spoke. “I already knew”

“WHAT?!”


	19. Finding a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE YA GO I'M CURRENTLY AN HOUR IN TO MY WRITING OF WAT IS GOING TO BE A 20 HOUR LONG TIME LIMIT FOR ME TO FINISH THIS STORY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

Time jump…

After about a week of living with the Wayne's, Damian was finally able to stand Marinette, meanwhile Marinette was still distraught over Lila, Alya, Ivan, and Nino dying. Marinette, Alya, and Nino did have a falling out ever since Lila came into their lives but she still deeply cared for them. So because Marinette knew about the whole bat-family = Wayne’s ordeal they decided to revisit a place the bat-family never thought they would come back to. The Lazarus Pit. 

“So we’re literally just supposed to yeet them into this weird pool of green?” Marinette asked. “Yep.” Jason responded feeling slightly uncomfortable with where they were, but he paid that feeling no mind. “Are you sure you wanna do this? These guys were a**holes.” Damian said with a blank stare. “Although they were bullies, Nino was only sticking with Alya because he loved her and Alya was corrupt by Lila.” Marinette responded. “And what about Lila and Ivan?” Jason asked Marinette, getting more curious. “Lila was just failing to see how what she was doing was idiotic and Ivan didn’t even do anything, sure he was a bystander but still he didn’t deserve this. None of them did.” Marinette started to feel threatened by the tears that pricked her eyes as she said that. 

“Then let’s do this.” Jason responded with a smile.

Soon enough Ivan, Nino, Alya, and Lila were now fully submerged into the green liquid and all Marinette could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DON'T KNOW THAT SHE'S LADYBUG YET BTW


	20. this is no longer an authors note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just as confused as you are but Im re-writing the chapters from here on.

It had worked. Lila, Alya, Nino, and Ivan were alive. But they were different. They were filled with rage, and tried to attack anyone and everyone. So they had to get permits to Arkham and got therapists to help cope with the fact that they were dead. No one knew about the Lazarus pit so Bruce Wayne just announced that it was a miraculous turn of events and they somehow woke up without any injuries. (wink wink)

At this time Marinette thought that with everything that was going on she should be trying to figure out who Hawkmoth was as well. Marinette soon found herself burying herself into loads of work trying to make a plan to defeat Hawkmoth. However, because of the magic of the miraculous it pretty much prevented her from figuring out who he is. Also mentioning the fact that he covered his entire face while Marinette and the rest of the hero's only wore masks surrounding their eyes. She thought back to the facts that told her Gabriel Agreste could be Hawkmoth. He was a cold and isolated man. He never left his house. Had many secrets. Always wears that weird scarf on his neck where the brooch could possibly be hiding? Marinette still needed proof though. Marinette decided it would be best if she told the bat-family about her secret identity. Considering the fact that they trusted her to keep theirs a secret. 

The next day Marinette wet downstairs with a heavy feeling in her chest hoping that the bats would understand and not be mad that she hadn't yet told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm yeah you read that write I not only got inspiration back thanks to a comment but I also decided to re-write chapters 20-25 by making them sound a lot better and make them make more sense as well!


	21. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVEALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHDFHHDFHHHDHGHHGHGJSJJSJJJJSSHHHH I'M GONA GO ON A WRITING RAMPAGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After defeating Hawkmoth Marinette decided it was time to tell Jason and the other’s about her identity. So that’s exactly what she did! Needless to say, they were astonished with the fact that she was able to keep it a secret for so long. That was when they decided that it would be best if she tried to stay on the down low in Gotham for now. Marinette finally got to enter the batcave. Even though she already knew the Wayne’s secret they still said they didn’t want her in there because only “heros and vigilantes” were allowed in. Boy, did she prove them wrong. 

“THIS IS AWESOME!” Marinette yelled at the top of her lungs upon entering.

“Could you be any louder?” Damian asked with a slight smirk. 

“HOLY SH*T DEMON SPAWN SMILED! SOMEONE PINCH ME...OW!” 

“Shut up Todd.” Damian responds blushing due to embarrassment. (OR SOMETHING ELSE?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE CHAOS COMMENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	22. Hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT SORRY I'M JUST SO HAPPY!

She couldn’t believe it. After sleepless nights of researching/ the bats patrolling/ trying to spy on the Agreste mansion they had finally figured it out. Gabriel Agreste was in fact Hawk moth and his assistant Nathalie was Mayura. They had to be. Or else all that research was for nothing. 

Once Marinette figured out that the villain had been terrorising Paris she asked Kaalki to teleport back and forth to spy on Gabriel. They needed a game plan. Marinette would do anything just so she could feel again. So that she could cry and laugh and be angry without having to fear being akumatized. All she knew was that once Hawk moth was to be defeated. Marinette would cry and yell and she wouldn’t care if anyone looked at her weird or whispered about her. Because she would be free. She would be free and so would everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I JUST END THE FIRST PART LIKE THIS? YES I FREAKING DID! THE SECOND PART WILL COME IN A MONTH OR TWO BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE PRE-WRITING IT OK? GREAT!


	23. He knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I decided to just add the part 2 to this story to part 1 cause I'm a lazy ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Be prepared to cry because I'm not done yet.

‘Is everyone ready?’ (Ladybug)

‘Roger’ (Batman)

‘Roger’ (Nightwing)

‘Yeparoo’ (Red Hood)

‘Roger’ (Robin)

‘Then let’s do this.’ (Ladybug)

They all came grappling into the house, smashing the windows. Shards of glass flew all over the house. Everyone landed onto the cold, tile floor. They waited until they could hear a light flicker on or a door open. But nothing came. 

‘Sound proof walls?’ (Nightwing)

The painting in front of them glowed, and a tiny circle opened up into the floor, followed by a man with light blonde hair rising out of it. Gabriel Agreste, finally. 

‘I hope you know this isn’t going to end well.’ (Batman)

‘You’re right, it won't end well, for you at least.’ (Gabriel)

Everyone got into a fighting stance and were ready to attack, Gabriel transformed and Mayura came up from the secret passage on the floor and had a look of determination in her eyes. 

‘NOW!’ (Hawkmoth)

The Gorilla came up behind Ladybug and grabbed her, using all of his strength. Batman and Nightwing ran at Hawkmoth and Mayura while Red Hood and Robin tried to pry Gorilla’s hands off of Ladybug. 

Ladybug kicked and yelled, she eventually was able to kick Gorilla in between his legs, causing him to drop Ladybug. With one swift movement she kicked his leg, causing it to break. The Gorilla screamed in pain and grabbed his leg, as he was distracted Robin and Red Hood came up behind him. Robin took his blade and struck it into his non-broken leg. The blood dripped onto the floor and Gorilla started to sob. Red hood stuck a dagger into his neck, causing heaves of blood to spill out. Gorilla’s eyes were starting to droop and his mouth started to turn red. He spit on the ground, and threw Red Hood off of him.

He threw a left hook at Robin, causing him to drop his katana. He kicked Ladybug in the chest, making her fall to the ground. She tried getting up, but the pain was unbearable. She looked over to where Hawkmoth and Mayura were.

Hawkmoth was advancing on Batman, constantly hitting him with his cane, kicking him and punching. Batman was beaten and bloody, his mask was cracked right down the middle. You could start to see some of his hair and forehead poking out, along with liquid crimson.

Mayura was evading Nightwing by a lot. Nightwing was trying his best to duck and dodge Mayura’s attacks. With his Escrima sticks he zapped her right arm, seeing that it was her dominant one. She yelped in pain and jumped back. Holding her arm close. With a quick flip off of the wall Nightwing was behind Mayura, he kicked her square in the back, causing her to fall over. She was now clutching her stomach in pain. The amount of force he used to kick her was enough to have blood spill out of her mouth. She lay, flat on the tile. Nightwing bent down to grab the brooch off of her, but with a surprise kick to the face, Nightwing stumbled back. Mayura got up and picked up a blade from the floor. 

Batman was able to cut Hawkmoths leg causing him to fall down to the floor, but he jumped back up. He took hold of his cane and with a quick tap of the floor, the glass circle transformed into a sharp blade. Batman was caught off guard and didn’t react quickly enough to see Hawkmoth running straight at him with the cane/blade in hand.


	24. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why wasn't luck on their side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM CHAPTER 24

‘NO!’ (Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, and Ladybug)

Hawkmoth stuck the blade into Batman’s chest. Batman was now at a halt, unable to do anything. Everyone else was frozen in time. Hawkmoth pulled out the blade, causing Batman to fall over. He coughed up the blood and clutched the wound. His vision was fading and was filled with black spots. Hawkmoth and Mayura were kicking his face over and over until his mask broke, revealing half of his face.

‘NO!’ (Ladybug)

Ladybug picked up Robin’s katana and ran straight for Mayura. She was slashing and cutting and screaming. Blood ran down the walls and floor. All that was left was the brooch. Ladybug looked at Hawkmoth, and yelled. She kicked him in the chest, breaking his ribs. He started choking on the liquid that threatened to spill from his mouth. He fell to the ground squeezing his ribs. Ladybug dropped the katana and grabbed a gun instead. She went up to Hawkmoth and shot him in the head. Good fucking riddiance. She picked up both of the brooches and sat down next to Batman. 

‘I’m so sorry…’

‘I’m sorry…’

‘Please just wake up....’

‘Please.’

____________________________________________________________________________

Batman found dead! Identity revealed:

Bruce Wayne 

This just ended! Batman or Bruce Wayne was found dead in the Agreste home! Him and the rest of the Bats (identities are yet to be discovered) helped Ladybug break into Gabriel Agreste’s home in order to take a miraculous back. It is said that not only did Bruce Wayne die but Hawkmoth and Mayura have been defeated and were revealed to be none other than Gabriel Agrest and his assistant Nathalie Sancouer. Adrien Agreste however, was on a school trip but skeptics say he could have known all along. We’ll be back after a commercial bre-

*CLICK*

This couldn’t have been happening. But it was. Yipp-fucking-yee. If you had told Marinette that this would happen she would have laughed in your face telling you that it could never happen. And yet, here she was in the flesh, trying to stay strong not only for her brother but for everyone else. They never planned this. After they defeated Hawkmoth they were all going to go out and celebrate. But now all they could do was mourn. If Marinette could she would bring Gabriel Agreste back to life, and then kill him all over again. Wait, that was it...she could bring Bruce back to life! But, then someone would have to die…

She couldn’t do that to an innocent person, she could never. Not to mention the fact that she didn’t have the cat miraculous at the moment either. She could bring him back via Lazaraus pits but she doesn’t want to deal with all of that dingy, pit madness. I mean you saw what happened with her classmates. But Marinette knew one thing she could do…

Embrace the full magic of the Creation Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi eat or drink something if you haven't yet child (please)


	25. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I'll state that these remaining chapters are supposed to be part 2 of the series but I got lazy and added them all together.

Ever since Marinette became the Guardian she had learned many things, embracing her full power was not one of those things. She doesn’t know why she never learned, maybe she was scared of what could happen. People could catch onto who she was, it would be hard to keep a secret identity when plants blossomed every time you walk by. Not to mention that people might think she was related to Poison Ivy in some way. She wished things were easier. If only the world didn’t require balance. Then, she could easily bring Bruce back to life using the Miraculous and then: woop he’s back alive, but nope. 

In order to unleash the creation inside of her she would first need to make sure she was alone, if anyone got too close while she was in the Guardian state they could get injured. Next, she would need to sit criss-cross and put her hands in her lap. Lastly, she would need to have Tikki in her hands as well and they would both need to chant the ancient language. 

After making sure everything was ready, she sat down Tikki in hand and they started to mutter the words. Her hair began to flow in mid-air and her body started to float. Her chest glowed a bright pin. She opened her eyes still chanting and her eyes started to radiate that same pink color, Tikki’s eyes along with the big black spot on her head glowed pink as well. Objects from her room started to fly across the room and the glass in the windows were starting to crack. In order to unleash her creation magic she must cause destruction. Her entire body was suddenly encased in a thick pink and red like substance. She slowly started to float back onto the bed and the strange substance was absorbed by her heart. She yelled as pink stars started to shoot from out of her mouth and eyes. They went flying across the room until they flew right back into her chest. Her eyes snapped close and as she was still muttering the language, her and Tikki fell asleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Pink glowed from his chest and pink shimmers sparkled all around him, his eyes filled with wonder. She was finally doing it. He had unleashed his full power after he had met Lila. Even if they weren’t romantic soulmates they were still platonic at best. They had to be. And this proved it. 

Plagg stared at him in horror, realizing what this meant for the beloved baker’s daughter. Plagg had heard what happened on the news earlier in the morning after Adrien had cried over his sudden realization of the fact that HawkMoth was his father. Plagg knew that Batman or Bruce Wayne had died for the miraculous and Marinette was probably trying to think of ways to get him back. 

Adrien was never meant to get the cat ring, he wasn’t supposed to be Chat Noir, and he sure as hell wasn’t supposed to be a possessive and corrupted holder either. Plagg only hoped that Adrien would be unable to track Marinette, if he could then chaos would ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies!


	26. Hmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he would find her. Maybe he could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on an uploading roll

Adrien was sitting in his hotel room, scanning the web to try and find any clues to show him where Marinette was. He had checked the News, Tweeter, Bookface, Gramsta, Chatsnap, and ClikClok. Marinette hadn’t posted anything in weeks on any of her social media platforms. With an annoyed huff Adrien smacked the computer lid shut. They were supposed to be together. If they were platonic soulmates so what? They could still get together! So what if she had an overprotective brother! Oh yes he knew about that, he knew everything about his princess, except her location. But then he remembered her brother….Jason Todd. He was a Wayne, and he lived in Wayne Manor...which could only mean one thing. Adrien found his princess.

___________________________________________________________________________

Damian was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. His father, his inspiration had just died. He didn’t know how to feel. He was angry and sad but he was also happy knowing that his father died a hero. He blinked back tears, and sat up from his bed. He walked out of his room and stalked over to his art room. 

Upon entering he immediately saw the painting he was currently working on; it was a painting of the family, including Marinette. Marinette, she was good with emotions, she was practically the entire family’s therapist other than Alfred. He suddenly found himself continuing that painting of his family. He was painting Marinette’s eyes. Those big, beautiful blue eyes. “Woah Damian, don’t be a creep.” he thought. Maybe, he would go and check up on Marinette later, as a friend of course. (stop freaking lying to yourself ya idiot)

_________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheeh


	27. Luxury and discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fantasises, he remembers, he wants revenge. Spoiler alert: He gets it. But he also gets something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my first day of school! It wasn't actually so bad, I think I'm happy it's digital.

Adrien got into his car, he had his bodyguard drive him, because he was fortunate enough to survive. 

‘WAYNE MANOR! NOW!’ (Adrien)

The bodyguard sped off, Adrien sat in the back with a notebook in hand. He spent the entire day planning coming up with any possible solutions should anyone try to interfere. Him and his princess would live happily ever after in a country far, far away. Not America, not France, not any of those countries. Maybe they could live in Japan, Adrien always loved anime anyways. It would be perfect. I mean, Adrien was still famous which means he could make Marinette famous too! They could be the power couple everyone loved, and cherished. There would be no room for hate. He could give Marinette everything she ever wanted. He could help spread her brand MDC although it was sad, with his father gone MDC could be the biggest fashion company. They could live in a life of luxury. Heck, he could get her the hamster she always wanted. They’d name him Templeton! 

X

Adrien got to Wayne Manor, he got out of the car and pushed the gates open with all of his might. He ran up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell countless times. 

He was greeted with the sweet sight of Marinette. Her eyes went wide. 

‘Hey, Adrien….’

‘Marinette!’

Adrien could tell the amount of uncertainty in her voice and stance. She was rubbing at her earrings just like he did with his ring. All of a sudden he was overcome with rage. He remembered all the times that Marinette had rejected him, cast him aside. He didn’t want to feel so angry, because who could be angry at his Princess? He wasn’t angry though, he was furious. He looked back up with tears in his eyes, he could see Marinette looking at him with confusion. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door. 

‘YOU FUCKING TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!’

‘AND NOW, THE WORLD WILL PAY THE PRICE!’

‘Plagg, claws out.’

He transformed into Chat Noir, excited for what would happen next. He knew that his mother was alive, but she was sick, and in a coma. He would end her suffering, by waking her up. 

Chat Noir was punching, clawing, and kicking at Marinette. He wanted her to feel the pain he felt when he got neglected by her. He wouldn’t even let her get a single word. She couldn’t transform and he had the upper hand. 

All of a sudden several of the vigilantes of Gotham come and interrupt the fight. Gunz a blazing…

Chat Noir growls. If anyone deserves to feel this pain it’s Marinette. She was who caused his pain, she killed his father, she killed his assistant who acted like a second mother to Adrien. 

Chat Noir dropped her onto the floor and snatched her earrings. Her breath came in large and deep pants. 

Chat Noir lifted up his hair and stabbed the earrings through his lower ear. They weren’t pierced and so they bled and drops of crimson fell onto the concrete. At this, all of the Bat Family were surprised, he looked at Marinette, and at the rest of the Bats. 

‘Plagg…’

‘No…’

‘Tikki…’

‘Adrien please…’

‘UNIFY!’

He transformed into Monsieur insecte noir. 

‘Adrien, don’t do this…’

‘With the power of creation and destruction, I wish for all sickness to be rid of the world.’

‘Adrien….NO!’

Green and red flew everywhere, Adrien's eyes glowed a sickeningly sweet red. His body was floating and he started to laugh maniacally. Until he started to scream. His skin was being ripped and torn, his eyes were bleeding and his throat felt like it was swallowing acid. The green and red formed into one big ball of power and it kept growing until the entire planet was covered in the mixture, and then….

The entire world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the mouse that I found dead in my garage, Templeton.
> 
> Hi, so like, Future me here, I checked and JAEBLUEBIRDTHEAWESOME LIKED MY STORY? HOLY FRIZZLE THEY MAKE THE BEST STORIES!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and get chapters out everyday however I do not have an update schedule.


End file.
